User blog:John Pan/A Summary of WW3
A Summary of World War Three On January 4th, 2034, the IPC Council Hall was literally razed to the ground by a 5-ton car bomb. In the aftermath of the attack, the IPC blamed both the IOR and the NAU for the attacks on their political leaders, citing a plan to eliminate Asia's leadership and step in, occupying and taking over IPC territory. Of course, the IOR and the NAU denied that they participated in these activities, and in anger, the IPC declared war by launching a massive offensive on two fronts, invading Siberia with four armies, and putting Marines on Guam and ordinance-carrying freighters bound for Vladivostok and San Diego on the bottom of the sea-- all on day one. World War Three begins in the Pacific theater, January 6th, 2034. Faced with a massive onslaught, the NAU Navy begins a large campaign to contain the IPC threat. They launch three Carrier Strike Groups out from Pearl Harbor, and the MOB from Los Angeles. Their original plan was to quickly neutralize the bulk of the IPC's blue-water naval firepower as quickly as possible, but instead, they run into every single Asian nuclear cruiser. With their massed Anti-ship Ballistic Missiles, an NAU carrier is sunk and another mission-killed. The operation is scrapped, and the NAU is forced to pull back into a defensive. In the meantime, the sheer number of Asian forces pounding through Russian lines of defenses force them to withdraw towards the western portion of the Imperium. Within three weeks, the vast portion of Siberia is in Asian hands, and they used it to launch an offensive on Alaska. Asian submarines from Dutch harbor make it down to Seattle, and terrorize shipping on the Western seaboard. In order to keep the IOR and the NAU from ganging up to fight the IPC, the Asians sent a battalion of Asian Wolves in phony Russian equipment to Scandinavia (via Submarine transports), and proceeded to blow up twenty NAU naval vessels at port, and sabotage almost every airstrip in the area. The NAU, enraged that the IOR has attacked their forces, launch an offensive on the IOR. A joint strike force consisting of four hundred thousand strong pushed against the formidable Russian defenses, and manage to break through to the fourth line of defense, when their air support ran out-- they got into range of over sixty S-500 batteries around Moscow. Even without their air support, the NAU pressed on, and with their own air denial systems (SHIELD) working to deny enemy air support, Moscow falls on June 1st. The Emperor, citing the need for the people of the Imperium to rise up and defend the motherland from the foreign invaders, manages to rally his people, and hundreds of thousands of volunteers- some over the age of 60- are sent by the Emperor to fight alongside the Imperium's proper forces. Civilians with hunting rifles storming NAU and IPC positions alongside proper IOR soldiers slowly grinds through their defenses, and both the Asian front in Siberia and the European front in Ukraine start moving in favor of the IOR. Moscow is liberated within a week. With the MOB in Pearl harbor and the Asian assault on Alaska repelled, the NAU started their mass offensive west. In early July, two SHIELD satellites and six Project Zeus satellites opened fire at things that looked important in the Asian rear. The result was chaos and disarray: the strikes take out a troop mass in Manchuria, an aircraft production plant in Japan, and four of their capital ships: three carriers and a nuclear cruiser. Not to mention the massive crater opened up in the middle of New Delhi. Afterward, S.S.S. dropped into Guam, and then Super Raptors from the MOB arrived in support. Naval support by the IPC was thwarted by NAU submarine incursions. In Russia it was a different story for the NAU. A front composed of three million angry Russians pounded through the NAU lines, cutting into the European Federation and reaching Warsaw before September. The Asian assault in Siberia had also been largely mopped up, with only a battered Vladivostok still in Asian hands. The IOR proceeded to use all of their strategic bombers, and carpet bomb both the EF and the IPC. Amidst millions of casualties, most of them thanks to cluster thermite munitions, NBC-protected IOR forces, including the infamous IVDV 45th Guards Division (SpetsNaz), stomped their way through Vladivostok and Prague. In addition to the offensive in Europe, the IOR launched an invasion of Alaska, with an entire battalion of VDVI landing to refuel, and then headed towards Seattle and Vancouver, where they wreaked havoc with air support (from a Russian submarine aircraft carrier) for a full month before the NAU took them down. The operation was successful in stalling the NAU offensive on Asia, where the IOR wanted to face the IPC alone. Even with the turn of events in Europe, the NAU airlifted one entire corps and put them on ships in the recently reclaimed Dutch harbor. Then they headed towards Hokkaido with active sensors off. Inside a massive typhoon that disrupted radars on the surface and in space, they discovered a Russian amphibious assault force, also with radars off. Then IPC forces, radars off as well, appeared, and a massive naval conflict that included the use of guns, torpedoes, missiles, and aircraft ensued. In the aftermath of the conflict, each belligerent lost a supercarrier, and their forces were forced to withdraw. In Europe, things looked down for the NAU. The IOR managed to carpet-bomb Berlin, then after a week-long struggle, captured the ruined city. From there, the Russian force broke through the surrounding NAU defensive line, reaching Cologne and destroying almost half of the armored might of the NAU forces in Europe. Only when a desperate mass airlift of troops from North America did the NAU halt the seemingly unstoppable Russian offensive, right outside of Paris. In Asia, three Russian armored divisions with mechanized support cracked the Asian Hei-long Defensive Line, and proceeded to bulldoze Asian defenses in China. The land offensive reached Nanjing (Shanghai held out until October) in early September, and the offensive split into an offensive on Taipei and another on Hong Kong. While the amphibious assault on Taipei is halted, mostly thanks to Japanese naval support, the offensive on Hong Kong goes smoothly, and forces the IPC to move their capital to Singapore. While the Russians marched on Hong Kong, the NAU launched a much more successful amphibious assault on Taiwan, taking the entire island-nation in less than a week-- Japanese support dwindled due to lack of consumables, since they were cut off from the rest of the IPC. AAW: Wrath of Zeus begins here. The Russian assault on Hong Kong was largely successful, and they even managed to take out IPC high command on Hong Kong Island on the first day of the conflict. On the second, they get a foothold on the Island, but the NAU inserts S.S.S. and launches a massive amphibious assault on the Island on the third day, carpet-bombing IOR reinforcements into oblivion and taking out IPC reinforcements. The NAU takes the capital of the IPC, but the Asians aren't finished yet. They managed to mission-kill the NAU MOB before withdrawing from the area. At about the same time, a Hsiau-class “Nuclear Missile Platform” encountered an armada of over 100 ships, most small ships, but with one amphibious assault carrier and a ring of frigates as well. The NMP hailed the ships on a common VHF frequency, and when the response was a hail of 3M80 Sunburn AShMs and Hsung-Feng III AShMs, the Hsiau-class proceeded to wipe the entire armada off the face of the earth. After the short conflict near Diego Garcia, the GAC proceeded to hack into every commercial media satellite in the world and broadcasted their involvement in the events prior to WW3, their plan to wipe all of the superpowers off of the face of the earth, and invaded Panama, India, and the IOR territory around the Caspian Sea with massive amounts of ground forces. The three superpowers quickly held a summit in Bern, Switzerland. After realizing all the wrongs done to them was by this shady organization, they quickly signed a cease-fire, and pooled all of their efforts to combating the new threat. The GAC's offensive quickly punches through Superpower territory, and within a month, cuts to Mexico City, Madrid, Volgograd (the offensive in Russia was considerably affected by the rasputitsa, swallowing numerous GAC vehicles), and Bangkok. Massive air battles are fought over the battlefields, with the combined Superpower alliance working to wrench air superiority back from a force that had ten times the material, if not firepower. By November, the Superpower alliance is able to contain the offensive and launch a counter-attack of their own. The GAC forces in Superpower territory are “digested”, and then the superpowers launch a massive offensive at two known GAC strongholds, one in former Chile, and the other in the middle of the Kenya. In retaliation, the GAC eliminates random freighter vessels to terrorize the public of the Superpowers from a submarine aircraft carrier. After a month of such activity, the submarine is finally hunted down and destroyed. While special forces with plentiful air support manage to force the GAC to withdraw into their bunker in Chile, the sheer amount of dug-in forces in Africa was enough to halt the Superpower offensive. Knowing that their resources were dwindling, the superpowers mounted one last all-or-nothing offensive, including the use of ORION, FOAM, TienMen II, MOP, and SHIELD satellites to take out the remaining GAC forces. B-29s hustled from the continental USA are successful in taking out the GAC bunker in former Chile, while the combined titanic offensive, artillery, ballistic missile strikes, laser scorching and (artificial) meteor strikes manage to eliminate the last of the GAC forces in Africa. There is never an official surrender from the shady organization, only a joint statement of annihilation from the Superpowers. Category:Blog posts